Strangers
by JenniferAnn B
Summary: All Human. One Shot. "While at a bar watching a live band perform, Sookie meets a stranger who definitely changes her plans for the evening."


The night air, sweat, and heat the lasting memory of jumping up and down with a crowd of strangers was so intense in my faded state. I had lost my friends after the first strum of the bass and the pounding of the drums. My eyes and mind were focused on the four strangers on stage, my body just did what felt right. The sensation of bodies all around me was erotic. I felt warm breath on my neck, splatters of sweat flying all around me. Hands sometimes gracefully grazing my body and the occasional rough grab from a stranger to keep me from falling down on them. I felt the hips of strong men aid in lifting me in the air. The fourth straight song just ended and now the band is playing something to calm the crowd down. That is when he came behind me and just wrapped his arms around me, lifted me to the tips of my toes and whispered in my ear.

"I've been watching you." The stranger said lustfully in my ear. My only reaction was to enjoy the warmth of his body and his arms holding me tight. I lifted my arms behind me and wrapped them behind his neck pulling his head down to my neck. I felt his warm breath again and it lit my pussy on fire. My whole body instantly spread with a different kind of warmth and I knew instantly I wanted this stranger to do more than just breathe on me. I wanted him to lick the sweat from between my breast, I wanted to feel his body above mine and run my fingers through his long hair that I now feel covering my hands. I turn my body around to get a better look at my stranger. I feel his excitement poking into my back, then my side and now my flat stomach. I look up into the eyes of my stranger and I see passion and lust behind those baby blues. I put my hands on either side of his face and pull back his shoulder length hair. I want to see all of my stranger. He reciprocates the gesture and then places his hands back on my hips. We stare at each other for a moment longer and then I say, "What took you so long?"

The band began to play their next round of upbeat, seizure inducing music. I removed myself from my strangers embrace, turned around to face the stage once again. He doesn't leave but instead places himself beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist passively. The jumping begins and the crowd goes wild. The sweat that has dried has now returned and I feel those familiar bodies once again lifting me up. My woman parts are betraying me and having a party all their own, the fire down below is causing an animalistic craving to build inside of me. I know what it wants; it wants the stranger next to me. I give into my lust and turn facing my stranger. He looks down at me with excitement in his eyes. I wrap both of his arms around my small body and I put my hand between us and begin rubbing his very hard, very long cock. My stranger throws his head back and I feel the deep ethereal growl in his chest. It intensifies my primal urge to ravish his body here and now. He looks back down at me intently, trying to come to a conclusion in his head. Instantly I am lifted off my feet and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. Immediately I feel his hardness press against me. My panties are drenched with want for this beautiful stranger. I pull his head close to mine and rest my forehead on his. Our noses are touching and our lips are only inches apart. I feel the warmth of his breath pulling my mouth towards his. My body can't stand the tension any longer and my lips rest on his and my tongue slides across his mouth begging from entrance. I am met with and passion and deep sense of need. His hold on me becomes tighter and my breasts are firmly pressed against his chest. His mouth is commanding dominance over mine and I give him what he wants. In between breaths my stranger says,

"I want you." His kisses have now moved to my neck. I feel him biting and sucking his mouth covering every inch of my neck. I pull his ear to my mouth give it one good lick and nip and say "I need you." Instantly we are turned around and we are heading for the exit. I'm hit with the memory of the friends that I lost in the pit and a second later that thought is erased from my mind. I had this beautiful stranger who wanted me and I wanted him, more than any other man that has come into my life, this one had significance, I wasn't about to let social norms get in the way of feeling him inside me and being connected in the most intimate way. As we exited the arena and entered the parking lot I said, "I came with friends, I don't have my car with me." My stranger said, "My corvette is in valet and I live close. You're coming home with me right?" Was this guy serious? Maybe he just asked to make sure I was okay with what he planned to do with me when we get back to his place. I said, "If you still want me then yes, I'm coming home with you." He took away my doubt the minute he put his plump lips on mine and gave me another one of those panty drenching kisses. He set me on my feet once we got to the valet but still kept his hold on me. Showing any other man that walked by, I was his. Normally I would feel all bra burning pissed with his possessive hold he had on me but I felt different in his arms. I wanted to be there, I wanted to feel dominated and possessed. This stranger made me feel out of control and for once I loved it. His red drop top corvette pulled up in front of us and he opened the door for me and he held my hand as I lowered myself into this beautiful car. I couldn't help but think that it was almost as beautiful as its owner. My stranger walked around to the driver side and slid in. With one look and one lick of his lips we are off. The highway was clear since it was late at night. He drove about forty miles per hour over the speed limit. I wasn't scared, I drove fast myself. I laid my head back in the head rest and put my left hand on his leg. He instantly put his hand on top of mine, lacing our fingers together. My curiosity was getting to me so I asked my stranger,

"I know you were watching me, but why me? I had seen a lot of beautiful women tonight who would gladly take my place."

"I don't want those other women, I want you." He said with assurance. With one look at those eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. I had no idea where he lived so I asked. "Where is your house?"

"It's about another mile up the highway and another mile down a private road that leads directly to my home." My stranger said. A few minutes pass and we were approaching his house. It hits me as odd that this gorgeous male specimen is nervous. I rub his leg reassuring him that what we are about to do to each other is worth it. We pull up to the biggest house I have ever seen. It looks like a mini white house. Before I can question him about it we come to a stop and he is out of the car and opening my door before I have my seatbelt off. He holds his hand out to me and helps me out of the car. We walk towards his house and as soon as the door is open, before I have time to process what is happening he lifts me into his safe embrace and rushes off to his room. When we get to his room he sets me down on his king size bed and kneels down between my legs. He runs his hand from my thigh down the length of my leg and pulls off my shoe when he reaches my foot. He does the same to the other side. His eyes haven't left mine since he set me down. I can't imagine ever staring at anything as beautiful as this stranger for the rest of my life. His soul has entwined itself with mine and we have become bonded, destined to be together, till our beating hearts stop. He runs his hands back up my legs and brings them up to my breast and starts to caress them and run his thumb over my nipple. I can't help but moan at the feeling of his big hand over my sensitive area. I bring one of his hands to my mouth, gently kiss the back of it and slowly put his middle finger into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it as I slowly pull it out. This ignited a growl from deep within my stranger's chest. He pushed me back on the bed and was pulling my pants down taking my thong with them and my shirt and bra were off just as fast. I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head and put my hands down to the bulge in his pants and gave it one good rub before I released his hard on and pushed his pants down as far as I could. He did the rest of the work and stepped out of his pants and was instantly hovering above me. My legs were separated slightly and he was on his knees between my legs. He swept the hair out of my face and his eyes traveled the length of my body. I felt my body react to each spots his eyes landed. He retraced his eye travel with his mouth. He started with my mouth and moved to my neck, giving it the same attention he did at the concert. His next stop was to attack the plump tender tissue that rested on my chest. He put one breast in his mouth biting and flicking the nipple back and forth with his tongue while he massaged the other. His big hands slowly traveled down the sides of my body slightly pulling me, while his tongue licked from my belly button up between my breasts. My hands entangled into his hair and I pushed him down towards my warm, wet center, giving him unspoken permission to do with it as he wished. His hands were at my thighs squeezing and pushing them further apart. He knelt down between me and lifted my legs to his shoulders. He caught my eye one final time, smiled and dove down and ravished my pussy. My stranger pushed his finger inside me and was sucking on my clit. My hips were moving uncontrollably trying to fuck his face so he put his left hand on my lower stomach to hold me down. He moved his mouth away from my center but his finger kept working my inside. I looked down to see what he was doing and he said,

"Can I put another finger inside you?" I was panting and out of breath and all I could say was, "Yes!" And he did exactly what I gave him permission to do. He not only put one more finger in me but two and every pump of his hand made me wetter and my pelvic was burning for release. He continued his licking and sucking and banging until my moans turned into little cries. Then my stranger said,

"Come for me, I want to feel you come in my mouth. I want to taste you."

"I want to come with you inside me, please fuck me now." I said, crying out each word.

"Come for me first and then I will gladly fill your tight little pussy up with my hard cock."

One, two, three. That's how many seconds it took after he said that for me to give him exactly what he wanted. After he was done licking me clean and helping me come down from the aftershocks of my first orgasm, he crawled up and lied down on his back and pulled me across his chest. My hands instantly went to his hard dick that was standing straight up. My curiosity was getting the best of me again and I just had to know. I had been holding out thinking that knowing would ruin the whole mysterious stranger sex thing. So I asked,

"What is your name?" My stomach flutters with the anticipation of finally knowing. My stranger says, "Eric." What is your name beautiful?" I say instantly, "Sookie."


End file.
